newewffandomcom-20200213-history
Rhenan Souza
!!! HALL OF FAMER !!! Rhenan "The Miz" Souza, foi quem ficou por mais tempo com o World Heavyweight Championship na Antiga EWF, apesar de ter tido apenas 1 Reinado. Um das coisas mais memoráveis de seu Reinado foi a Feud com Gabriel Paccioni e Giooo que resultou numa Match no Summerslam 2012 dentro da Hell in a Cell pelo WHC... provavelmente a melhor luta de toda a Antiga EWF! Em Busca do World Heavyweight Championship The Miz fez seu Debut, no Debut do Show Smackdown, logo no Main Event no Show em uma 60 Minutes Iron Man Match contra Gabriel Paccioni, para que se fosse decidido quem seria o 1° World Heavyweight Champion de toda a história e no último minuto, Paccioni mesmo mostrando estar com a perna bastante machucada, conseguiu virar o placar à seu favor, se consagrando assim como 1° World Champion de todos! (Paccioni personalizou o Title de Dourado para Prateado, nas laterais botou imagens da bandeira italiana e chamou o Title de "Legends Heavyweight Championship") Na Semana seguinte, Smackdown #2, logo no início do show, houve um seguimento onde Paccioni conversava com Evan Miller em sua sala e foi então descoberto que os 2 eram grandes amigos de infância e também mais tarde no show, Paccioni e The Miz novamente se enfrentam no Main Event do Show, mas dessa vez sem o Title em jogo e em uma No DQ Match, onde The Miz aproveitou para atacar violentamente a perna de Paccioni que já havia sido danificada na semana anterior, fazendo com que Paccioni precisasse ser retirado de maca da Arena e com o futuro bastante incerto em relação à seu reinado como World Heavyweight Champion... Antes de tudo isso ocorrer, já estava anunciado que no Main Event do Over the Limit 2012, Paccioni defenderia seu Title contra The Miz em uma Ladder Match, mas com a lesão no Smackdown #2, foi anunciado que Paccioni não estaria apto a defender seu próprio Title e que então no show teríamos The Miz VS um lutador surpresa a ser anunciado apenas na hora... então finalmente chega o Main Event e o lutador foi... Gabriel Paccioni mesmo que conseguiu retornar a tempo! Ao final da Match, ainda tiveram 2 wrestlers novos que invadiram na intenção de atrapalhar Paccioni, mas Evan Miller apareceu, o salvou dos 2 atacantes e ainda prendeu The Miz em uma das Ladders, fazendo com que Paccioni tivesse tempo suficiente para subir e pegar seu World Heavyweight Championship, ou como havia apelidado, Legends Heavyweight Championship! Na semana seguinte, Paccioni foi colocado para defender seu Title em uma Triple Threat Match contra The Miz e contra um novato que já havia rivalizado com The Miz no Backstage, Giooo e acabou que dessa vez Paccioni perdeu o Title para The Miz e saindo da disputa pelo Title por um tempo World Heavyweight Champion Paccioni acabou saindo da disputa, porém, a rivalidade entre The Miz e Giooo só veio à aumentar e no PPV Night of Champions 2012, os 2 vieram a se enfrentar com o Title em jogo, mas Giooo acabou não conseguindo derrotar o atual Champion... Depois do Night of Champions, o Ex-World Heavyweight Champion, Gabriel Paccioni, começou à também entrar no meio da rivalidade entre os 2, pois também desejava reconquistar o World Title No Smackdown #8, Giooo e Gabriel Paccioni se enfrentaram com The Miz de Special Guest Referee que fez diversas sacanagens com os 2 durante a Match como não fazer as contagens direito ou lhes atrapalhar, como a clássica contagem feita por The Miz no Pinfall de Paccioni sobre Giooo: "1.................2....................2,9.........Kick-Out" o que deixou Gabriel Paccioni muito puto e o mesmo atacou The Miz, fazendo Giooo vencer por DQ que ao final ainda atacou Paccioni com seu Spear No Smackdown #9, houve um Talk Show de The Miz com Gabriel Paccioni e Giooo que não teve praticamente nada de fala... o que rolou foi uma completa confusão, mas que mais uma vez foi Giooo quem levou à melhor ao final enquanto os outros 2 continuavam caídos no centro do ringue... No Smackdown #10, The Miz derrotou 2 Wrestlers Locais em uma Handicap Match e no Main Event, Giooo e Gabriel Paccioni novamente se enfrentaram, mas dessa vez sem The Miz envolvido. A luta terminou em No Contest após nenhum dos 2 conseguir se levantar depois de uma verdadeira guerra dentro do ringue. Ao final The Miz se aproveitou para invadir o ringue e ataca-los, encerrando o Smackdown com The Miz erguendo o World Heavyweight Championship enquanto Giooo e Paccioni ficava caídos E então chegou o Main Event do Summerslam... The Miz VS Gabriel Paccioni VS Giooo... Hell in a Cell Match... World Heavyweight Championship em jogo... sem dúvidas o combate mais sangrento da Antiga EWF que terminou com Gabriel Paccioni vencendo o Title pela 2° vez em sua carreira, mas mesmo após vencer não teve forças nem para se levantar, terminando o PPV com os 3 caídos e sangrando muito Singles No Main Event do Smackdown #12, The Miz enfrentou Felipe Paulo e Giooo em uma Triple Threat Match pelo 1° Contender à seu Antigo Title, World Heavyweight Championship, porém, foi Felipe Paulo quem saiu vitorioso No Smackdown #13, The Miz derrotou Lionel Brooks em uma Smackdown Money in the Bank Qualification Match, assim conseguindo um espaço na Ladder Match pela Briefcase que poderia lhe fornecer um 2° reinado como World Heavyweight Champion, porém, The Miz não obteve sucesso na Match No Smackdown #15 derrotou rapidamente Johnny Nitro após lhe fazer o Skull Crushing Finalle, mas no Smackdown #16, foi derrotado por Gabriel Mysterio... antes da Match, Miz disse que Mysterio só havia sido World Champion por 10 segundos, então nem contava e que só havia conquistado o Intercontinental Title graças a Angelica, portanto, segundo Miz, aquela seria uma Luta de um Former WHC VS um Former TTC, porém Gabriel Mysterio acabou calando sua boca no que foi o último show da Brand Azul New EWF Rhenan "The Miz" Souza não chegou a fazer parte da New EWF, mas participou da 30 Man Royal Rumble Match do Royal Rumble 2014 só que não saiu vitorioso Hall of Fame: Dia 07 de Dezembro de 2014, The Miz foi anunciado como o Hall of Fame para a 2° cerimônia de 2014. (Miz teve o anel de Hall of Fame entregue por Matheus Daniels) Texto de Introdução ao HoF: The Miz foi logo o 1° wrestler contratado da Smackdown e logo no 1° show da Brand já fez seu Debut, no Main Event, onde disputou o World Heavyweight Championship contra Caio Paccioni, porém acabou saindo derrotado, contudo, na semana seguinte, Smackdown #2, lesionou Paccioni e como o WHC já estava sendo anunciado para ser colocado em jogo no Main Event do Over the Limit 2012 em uma Ladder Match envolvendo Paccioni e The Miz, Paccioni teria que ser deixado de lado da briga pelo seu próprio Title e substituido por um wrestler surpresa, que na hora da Match, foi revelado como o próprio Paccioni, que um pouco já recuperado e com a ajuda de Evan Miller conseguiu derrotar The Miz para continuar como World Heavyweight Champion... ' Apesar da derrota no Over the Limit 2012, não demorou muito para The Miz logo mais conquistar o World Title, pois 2 semanas mais tarde, no Smackdown #4, veio a finalmente derrotar Paccioni para então finalmente conquistar o World Heavyweight Championship e posteriormente começar uma rivalidade com o novato Giooo, que logo conseguiu grande destaque na empresa e então os 2 se enfrentaram no Night of Champions com o Title em jogo, mas The Miz conseguiu defende-lo com sucesso' ' Depois do Night of Champions, o Ex-World Heavyweight Champion, Gabriel Paccioni, começou à também entrar no meio da rivalidade entre os 2, pois também desejava reconquistar o World Title e foi então que The Miz, Giooo e Gabriel Paccioni tiveram uma das melhores Feuds de toda a história da EWF que teve como fim uma Hell in a Cell Match entre eles no Main Event do Summerslam 2012 com o WHC em jogo! Sem dúvidas uma das melhores e mais sangrentas Matches da História! Gabriel Paccioni acabou reconquistando o World Title nessa noite, mas The Miz ficou tempo suficiente com o Title para conquistar o recorde de mais tempo com o World Heavyweight Championship, algo que não foi superado nem com os 2 reinados de Gabriel Paccioni combinados, foi somente superado já na New EWF, anos após sua aposentadoria...' ' The Miz foi sem nenhuma dúvida um dos wrestlers de maior importância para a Antiga EWF, um dos maiores World Champions da história e apesar de não ter participado da New EWF, merece ser lembrador por todos como um EWF Hall of Famer!!!' Conquistas *EWF Hall of Fame 2014 Inductee * 1x World Heavyweight Champion * Slammy Awards - "Match" of EWF 1.0 - Gabriel Paccioni VS Rhenan "The Miz" Souza - World Heavyeight Championship - 60 Minutes Iron Man Match - Smackdown #1 * Slammy Awards - "Match" of EWF 2.0 - Rhenan "The Miz" Souza © VS Giooo VS Gabriel Paccioni - World Heavyweight Championship - Hell in a Cell Match - Summerslam 2012